Martes trece
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque un martes trece pueden pasar muchas cosas, desde las más ridículas, hasta las más tiernas y significantes. Como que te explote un caldero en la clase, hasta descubrir que te gusta el arrogante Draco Malfoy.


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Hola, ¿como están?**

**Bueno, yo aquí ando como siempre escribiendo cosas locas que se me vienen a la cabeza. No podía dejar pasar un día como hoy, aunque honestamente no soy supersticiosa, al contrario xD**

**Pero bueno, espero que les guste aunque no es muy bueno que digamos, pero lo tenía que sacar de mi cabeza. Y ahora me voy a divagar si debería de comenzar una nueva historia larga o no... aunque quizás termine arriesgándome xP**

**En fin, ^^ disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Martes trece.<strong>

Habían pasado exactamente trece días desde que el tren color escarlata de Hogwarts había dejado a más de un centenar de jóvenes magos y brujas. Entre aquellos estudiantes se encontraba una pequeña de apenas doce, quien cursaría su segundo año en aquel colegio. ¿Qué tenía aquella pequeña bruja de especial? Honestamente, nada. Tenía doce años, no era muy alta, delgada, aniñada, con su cabellera de un color castaño oscuro (como el 80% de la población mundial) y ojos verdes. Una bruja sin chiste ni gracia a simple vista.

Pero sí, aquí viene la parte cuando algo interesante le pasa a una chica como ella. Porque obivamente nadie perdería su tiempo leyendo o escribiendo sobre una chica común y corriente que no hará nada importante, ni aunque sea una bruja. Por lo tanto, no, no sé equivocaron, esa chica tendrá algo especial, y eso tan especial en ella no se dará hasta dentro de varios años, cuando se vuelva la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Si, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, ese rubio odioso de Slytherin que le declaró la guerra al famoso Harry Potter. El mismo Draco Malfoy que dentro de dos años se volverá un mortífago e intentará matar a Dumbledore. Sí, mi querido lector, esa niña insignificante de la que estamos hablando es Astoria Greengrass, que en un futuro será Astoria Malfoy.

Y bueno, ¿qué nos importa a nosotros lo que hacía Astoria Greengrass el 13 de septiembre en 1994? Quizás nada o quizás mucho, todo depende de lo mucho que les interese lo que fue de la vida del nemesis de Harry. En fin, ahora les preguntaré: ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes ese día? Yo en lo persona creo que ni siquiera había cumplido un año y sin embargo os puedo asegurar que estoy muy bien informada de lo que pasó ese martes trece dentro de los muros de Hogwarts.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bien, digamos que Rita Skeeter no es la única que conoce buenos métodos para sonsacar información y con algo de influencias... ¡Y esa es otra historia! ¡Merlín! Lo siento, me he desviado un poco del tema. Ya he dado demasiados rodeos que a nadie le interesan.

Como mencioné, nuestra historia comienza un martes 13 de Septiembre del 1994, durante el segundo año de Astoria Greengrass. Dicen por ahí que los martes trece son de mala suerte. De hecho dicen que en sí el trece es de mala suerte, pero nadie se preocupa por el lunes trece, el miércoles trece o el jueves trece, ¿a que no?, ni por el sábado o el domingo... ¡Ya! ¡Arg, que poca atención pongo! Mejor regresemos al tema.

Como iba diciendo antes de distraerme, nuestra querida Astoria, o al menos querida (y envidiada) por mí, comenzó aquel día sin saber lo que le esperaba. Astoria jamás había sido supersticiosa y lo que menos le importaba esa mañana que se despertó, era la fecha.

Ese martes trece lo empezó con el pie izquierdo, textualmente hablando. La chica se levantó dos horas tarde, porque su despertador no sonó y ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto fue capaz de avisarle. Así fue como llegó tarde a su clase de encantamiento y se le descontó diez punto a su casa. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, a mitad de la clase calló en cuenta de que, por culpa de las prisas, se había puesto el uniforme al revés.

Mal peinada, mal vestida y algo mal humorada, llegó a su clase de dos horas de pociones. Todo parecía irse calmando con forme pasaban los minutos y la chica vertía los ingredientes de su poción al burbujeante caldero y para cuando la clase iba a terminar, Astoria juraba que ya nada podía salir mal. Sin embargo, nunca hay que subestimar al martes trece, porque cuando más confiado estás, peor te va. Y Astoria lo descubrió de mala manera, cuando por distraerse unos segundos para recoger una cucharilla, el caldero explotó y derramó todo el contenido sobre ella. ¿Calderos de peltre numero dos? ¿Que son más seguros que los normales? ¿De donde? Deberían de reconsiderar cambiar a calderos de plata.

Pobre Astoria, ¡aquello parecía una broma de muy mal gusto!, al menos para ella, porque sus compañeros lo encontraron muy gracioso.

Salió de pociones con un cero y la ropa manchada de una viscosa sustancia naranja. Apenas pasó al baño a limpiarse un poco y salió disparada a su clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, por su mente jamás pasó que le pudiera pasar algo peor que la explosión del caldero. Por eso les confesaré que uno no debe de subestimar a la suerte cuando todo comienza a ir mal y pareciera ser que a Astoria nadie le comentó aquello.

Mientras la castaña subía las escaleras para llegar al aula, se topó con la señora Norris y por evitar pisarla, retrocedió un peldaño, descubriendo que había caído en el peldaño falso. Aquello fue extremadamente vergonzoso, aún cuando nadie la estaba viendo.

—¡Gata del demonio! —chilló la chica, intentando salir del escalón.

Todos estaban en clases en esos momentos, por lo tanto pasó una hora entera atorada en el escalón, hasta que un prefecto de Slytherin la miró y la ayudó. Claro que si definimos el termino "ayudar" en esta situación, diríamos que solamente la sacó del hoyo y la llevó a un lugar peor. Como era de esperarse, el perfecto la llevó con Snape y como si no hubiera recibido suficientes burlas en el día, al entrar al aula de pociones descubrió con desagrado que ahí estaba su hermana y la amiga odiosa de esta. Pansy Parkinson se rió de ella con tantas ganas que Astoria hubiera apostado a que se ahogaría, pero para su desgracia no fue así.

—Limpiara las armaduras del pasillo norte en el cuarto piso, esta tarde, señorita Greengrass. —Declaró Snape muy serio.— Esperemos que al ir a su sala común se acuerde de ese escalón falso, no valla a ser que se quede ahí toda la noche. —Añadió con sorna.

Astoria se puso más roja, si es que eso aún era posible. ¿Ven por que les digo que no es bueno subestimar al martes trece? Si Astoria hubiera puesto cuidado a los detalles y usado los amuletos que su hermana le había dicho, quizás no estaría ahí siendo ridiculizada frente a chicos de dos cursos superiores al de ella.

La cena llegó y Astoria solo aprovechó para bañarse y cambiarse. Se sentía tan molesta y frustrada que el apetito se le espantó y prefirió comenzar con su castigo. Esperaba terminar de limpiar en paz y poder ponerle punto final a ese día tan horroroso que había tenido, pero como llevo repitiendo toda la historia: Jamás hay que subestimar a la suerte, porque las cosas siempre pueden ir peor. Un ejemplo de eso fue cuando Astoria anotó que no era la única castigada y que tendría que limpiar las armaduras en compañía de... ¡Si, adivinaron! Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué tal, Greengrass? ¿Ya aprendiste a caminar con los dos pies? —se burló el rubio apenas y la vio. La chica se comenzó a plantear que la suerte de verdad estaba en su contra.

Pasó tres horas enteras limpiando y puliendo las armaduras, mientras aguantaba las burlas del chico. Ahora entendía porque se llevaba tan bien con Pansy, los dos eran un par de odiosos que solo se burlaban de todo mundo. Para desgracia de Astoria ella tendría que considerar cambiarse el nombre a "todo mundo", porque últimamente (no solo ese martes trece) ella se estaba convirtiendo en el blanco de burlas de la parejita.

Cuando pensó que su suerte ya no podía ir peor y que ya todo había terminado, una de las armaduras se le calló encima, una ingeniosa broma de Peeves. La chica gritó y lo único que consiguió es que el Poltergeist le tirara encima unos globos llenos de aguaba. Porque solo era agua, ¿verdad? Asumamos que si. Por lo tanto Astoria terminó tirada en el suelo, empapada y rodeada de metales, especialmente una espada filosa que le había rajado el brazo.

Obviamente para una niña de doce años aquello fue demasiado y por fin rompió a llorar. Lloró de rabia y desesperación, ignorando el dolor de su pobre brazo cortado, en esos momentos ni le dolía.

—¿Astoria? —Frente a ella apareció Draco, quien la miraba con las cejas enarcadas. Astoria lo miró también, haciendo un puchero y conteniendo las lagrimas.

—¿Qué esperas para reírte? —Bramó molesta. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y seamos honesto, una imagen así conmueve a cualquiera y Malfoy no fue la excepción. Simplemente la niña le enterneció un poco y con una expresión de preocupación se inclinó sobre ella y la cargó.

—No seas tonta —le dijo frunciendo el ceño.— Nunca me burlaría de una mocosa lastimada, al menos no si es de mi propia casa y pueden pensar que yo la lastimé —se excusó a si mismo por su inusual comportamiento, porque jamás admitiría que le había conmovido esa niña.

Astoria ya no respondió y se dejó llevar a la enfermería, pero como era de esperarse, no pasó desapercibida la cercanía con el chico. El chico que olía delicioso, y que al mirarlo tan de cerca se podría considerar guapo. Porque a Astoria le gustaban los ojos claros como los que tenía él y las narices pequeñas y respongonas como la de Draco, y ni hablar de esos labios finos que... ¡Merlín!

La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras un millón de mariposas andaban por su estomago. ¿Qué? Es la mejor forma de decir que nuestra pequeña castaña calló redonda y de una ante los encantos del engreído rubio. Claro que se enamoró de forma tonta, como todos nos hemos llegado a enamorar a "primera vista".

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó la enfermera y antes de que Astoria dijera media palabra, Draco contestó. En menos de cinco minutos la chica ya se encontraba curada y descansando en una de las camillas de enfermería y el rubio seguía con ella.

—Ya te puedes ir —dijo ella al cabo de unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Aunque en realidad no quería que se fuera, pero se sentía presionada y agobiada por la parecencia de Draco ahora que "había descubierto que le gustaba."

—Como quieras —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si ya no le interesara nada de lo que pudiera pasar con ella.

Astoria rodó los ojos y se acurrucó en la camilla como si se dispusiera a dormir, mientras el rubio se levantaba como si se fuera a ir. Sin embargo, por unos segundos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y sin moverse. La castaña comenzaba a quedarse dormida de verdad, pero antes de caer completamente a los brazos de Morfeo, sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Malfoy acariciando su hombro.

—Le diré a tu hermana lo que pasó —puntualizó él con naturalidad, alejándose con un paso lento pero firme, o al menos eso percibía Astoria por los golpeteos en el suelo. Cabe destacar que la niña se quedó con la piel chinita y con las mejillas rojas, soñando con el rubio y olvidándose del resto de los incidentes que habían ocurrido durante aquel día.

Bueno, quizás Astoria volvería a su teoría de que el martes trece no es de mala suerte del todo, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, porque la pequeña Greengrass era de la clase de personas que le daba más valor a las cosas buenas que a las malas. Incluso ustedes pueden pensar a partir de ahora que el martes trece es buen momento para enamorarse, como les pasó a ellos dos, pero yo solo les advertiré: A no ser que se quieran casar en una sala de urgencias y dar el primer beso con oxigeno de por medio, pongan cuidado con lo que hacen un día como hoy. O bien, tomen las cosas como Astoria e ignoren si les van bien o mal, solo disfruten de lo bueno que les ha pasado, especialmente si es martes trece.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grageas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ^^ Espero que les gustara y que tuvieran lindo día hoy. Besos y gracias por leer.<strong>**


End file.
